Large pore zeolite catalysts are useful to dehydrocyclize aliphatic hydrocarbons to produce aromatic hydrocarbons. For example, large pore catalysts are useful for reforming petroleum naphtha (e.g., C6–C8) into benzene, toluene, and xylenes. Examples of such aromatization catalysts include large pore zeolite supports impregnated with a mixture of tetraammineplatinum chloride, ammonium chloride (NH4Cl) and ammonium fluoride (NH4F). Due to the commercial importance of such catalysts, an ongoing need exists from improved aromatization catalysts and methods of making and using same.